Go Go Tamao!
by SmilBe
Summary: Little Tamao Tamamura has a huge crush on the ten year old Yoh. What is she going to do? (rated PG just in case)


Wow. This fic concentrates more on Tamao's feelings for her "Yoh-sama". The ending is a bit pathetic. You'll see why. *scrambles away* I shall leave you here dumbfounded as I lead you through this short fanfic. -SmilBe  
  
*** I decided half way through to make this one short fic Tamao X Yoh. Are there any fans out there who like this pairing? I'm not a huge fan. Just thought I should try it out.  
  
---this story takes place before Yoh meets Anna.  
  
*Go, Go, Tamao!*  
  
Conchi and Ponchi complains of my daily quote. They say that, "Yoh-sama is wonderful" is so plain and old-fashioned. But in my opinion, it is the best quote ever. Yoh-sama is never to hear of it though. Also, my quote is quite true. Yoh-sama is the best person that ever lived. That's what I think. Conchi and Ponchi seemed to be more interested in Captain Underpants. -_-;;  
  
I discussed with Yoh-sama about that once, and he just laughed. "Each person have their own opinions, even spirits."  
  
Still, Conchi and Ponchi really have a strange taste. Oh well.  
  
"Guuuruuu....." My stomach growled loudly. I checked my watch and realized I had to prepare dinner with Keiko-san. I hurriedly ran down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
"Ahh, this tastes nice, right after a painful training!" Yoh-sama commented gratefully.  
"Baka! That wasn't painful. But I have to agree this is a nice dinner, Tamao-chan. Congrats." Youmei said through his rice.  
"Muuph, hai phings doo!"  
Keiko-san glared at her husband as he swallowed frantically.  
"Uhh, I meant, I think so too!"  
"Umm, thank you..." I couldn't find anything else to say. I could feel my cheeks blushing rapidly. "But Keiko-san did most of the work..."  
"Maybe you should become Yoh's housewife! Haha!" Youmei said jokingly but immediately broke off the subject after a killing glance from both Keiko-san and Mikihisa. Yoh-sama didn't seem to hear it, he was too occupied in picking off onions out of his bowl.  
"Yoh, eat your onions!" Youmei snapped.  
"Aww, but grandpa, it makes me cry!" Yoh-sama wailed.  
"As if!" Yoh-sama's grandfather got out a fan and whacked it on his head.  
I choked through my rice when I saw the scene. I didn't mean to laugh at Yoh-sama, but it was humorous.  
  
***  
  
Tomorrow's my birthday!! But no one seemed to be worrying about it. It is actually quite normal that no one cares about my birthday, since I'm only under the training of teacher Mikihisa.  
  
I tried to talk to them, but they seemed a bit...cold today. Not the weather, in their talking manner.  
  
"Good morning Keiko-san."  
"Mornin' Tamao."  
"Umm...may I help you with breakfast?" I blurted out.  
"Uhh, no thankyou. I think I can manage it myself today." Keiko-san rejected apologetically.  
"As you wish, Keiko-san." I slowly walked away.  
  
Strange. Peculiar. Suspicious. The three words that popped in my mind. Perhaps...they're going to kick me out tomorrow?! Yes, that is it. Because, I've always been talking nonsense in front of the people in this household. I was always stuttering and stammering...and I do not think I have been polite enough. That is their plan. Oh no, what shall I do? WHATEVER shall I do?! Wait, I must be calm. yoh-sama is always calm, oh, why am I thinking of Yoh-sama right now?  
  
Two things I must know: To take the pain of leaving and find out where I shall stay next.  
  
I hurried downstairs to look up the directory for some place where people might need an apprentice.., oh, I don't know!  
  
Just then, Yoh-sama looked over me. Wow, what a nice view. A complete view of Yoh-sama over me. I blushed and tried to stare at the directory.  
  
"What are you doing, Tamao-chan?"  
At least Yoh-sama hadn't been avoiding. Still the wonderful Yoh-sama.  
"Umm, nothing really, Yoh-sama. I'm just browsing through this book..." I stammered quietly.  
"I really doubt that."  
How can Yoh-sama read my mind?! Now he might accuse me of lying! This is terrible!  
"Really, Yoh-sama. I was just curious..." I faded off on my speech and Yoh-sama looked at me in the eyes.  
"Tamao..." Yoh-sama's eyes were incredibly attracting...  
I then realized what I was doing. Staring at him.  
I handed the book to him, and quickly hurried up the stairs to locked myself in my room to calm myself down.  
  
***  
  
Just before I slept, I took one last walk down the stairs to the living room. I wanted to do something. I flipped through the current channels on the television and remained at a suitable romantic one. I watched for half an hour and tears were pouring down my cheeks. It was about this woman and a man who were just dating, but every day, they were more loving each other. Finally, just when the man proposed, the woman refused, stating that she had to leave him for some reason.  
  
As I wiped off my tears, and I sat still thinking about the movie. It was sad. Painful to watch these sad romantic movies. What a tragic story.  
  
Suddenly, my vision blacked out as two hands covered my pair of eyes.  
"Guess who?" An obvious voice whispered.  
"...Yoh-sama?"  
The hands let go and I turned my head to see a grinning Yoh-sama. But then he frowned when he saw my face. "What's wrong, Tamao-chan?"  
I tried to smile back. "Nothing. I was just watching a sad movie."  
What Yoh-sama did next surprised me. His expression changed and pulled me into his arms.  
"Yoh-sama...?"  
"Crying ruins your face, Tamao-chan. Don't watch these movies unless you can hold yourself." He whispered quietly.  
I closed my eyes and nodded slightly. Yoh-sama worried about me...  
The ideas about moving out were removed out of my mind temporarily.  
Tonight, I had a fine time. Then I watched another half hour of anime with Yoh-sama. We laughed and giggled all the way.  
Before I went to my room, Yoh-sama smiled at me and said, "Tamao-chan looks prettier with a smile."  
  
***  
  
As I raced down the stairs, I checked my watch again. Ahhh! I was late to prepare breakfast! Keiko-san is going to be angry and impatient! Everyone else will be in a bad mood because of me!! What should I do?!  
  
I arrived at the kitchen with a delicious smell. Everyone then jumped out in front of me with one word, "SURPRISE!!"  
  
I was so much taken aback I could only stare at the feast on the table. I was stunned. I pointed curiously. "Is this breakfast?" They nodded eagerly.  
  
The next moments were just fabulous. Everyone seemed to be just filling up their stomachs with all kinds of food: Omolettes, toast with all sorts of jam, muffins, pancakes, etc.  
  
One of the larger muffins had a candle on it. Keiko-san gestured towards it. "Make a wish, and blow the candle, Tamao-chan."  
  
I made a wish about Yoh-sama, and then blew out the candles. I devoured the chocolate muffin down into my stomach and finished my breakfast with a last drink of milk.  
  
Later, we helped to clean up. "Tamao-chan, were you bit surprised yesterday? Sorry that we were acting different. We were trying to hide our excitement." Keiko-san said.  
I shook my head. "It's okay. I was surprised, but that was okay."   
Alright, I sort of lied...but I had to. I couldn't tell Keiko-san I was scared to death...  
  
I washed the last plate and skipped up the stairs to my room. I searched around for a novel to read. I usually have educated books that I received occassionally from Mikihisa, but secretly, I would use my always little pocket money to buy a few novels. I like fantasy ones the best.  
  
I finally found and retrieved it from under my bed and started reading silently to myself. I then came upon a word I did not know. I wandered to Yoh-sama's room and found him writing his homework. I didn't want to interrupt him so I tried to exit quietly but Yoh-sama heard me.  
  
"Tamao-chan?"  
"Oh! Sorry, Yoh-sama. I was just going to ask you..this..." I walked to Yoh-sama's desk and pointed to the word from my book. He patiently taught me the word and gave me an example of how to use it.  
"What a good brain you have Yoh-sama." I said joyfully.  
"Not really. I just learned that word a few weeks ago."  
"Still, Yoh-sama is so wonderful!"  
Oh darn. I repeated my daily quote again. This time in front of Yoh-sama.  
I saw Yoh-sama stare at me and I froze.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Tamao-chan..."  
I bowed deeply before trying to leave the room but Yoh-sama's hand held on mine tightly.  
"Is there, anything wrong, Yoh..Yoh-sama?" I asked nervously.  
Again, to my astonishment, Yoh-sama got up and wrapped his arms around me gently.  
"..." I didn't dare speak. I wondered what was on Yoh-sama's mind.  
"Don't move Tamao-chan. I want to stay in this position forever."  
The phrased caused my body to heat up and I could feel my cheeks burn to the color of red apples.   
  
What is Yoh-sama saying?! Is this...a dream come true? But since..he said not to move, I relaxed a little as we stayed like this for about a minute.  
  
"Tamao-chan...I..."  
"Yoh-sama! Don't say anything!"  
At that moment, I really didn't want to hear anything. It was all futile to say anything.  
  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming slowly. We finally let go and I took one last desperate look at Yoh-sama and left.  
  
Keiko-san saw me coming out of his room. "You're so red, Tamao-chan! Have you got a fever?"  
"I-I was just sharing a small joke with Yoh-sama, Keiko-san."  
"I could tell it was very entertaining, Tamao-chan." She smiled gently and headed towards Yoh-sama's room.  
I rushed into my room and jumped onto my bed. Everything's getting so confusing...  
  
Is this a hint that Yoh-sama shares the same feelings as I do? I cannot be certain...  
  
***  
  
I anxiously waited for Yoh-sama to return home from school. I think I was too impatient since Keiko-san had asked me, "Why are you tapping your feet, Tamao-chan?" I had to make up an excuse to reply to her.  
  
It was going to be the holidays for Yoh-sama soon. Keiko-san says we might travel to Hokkaido or Tokyo. Still she says the trip will take place after Yoh-sama passes some sort of examination. Whatever that was, I wish I knew.  
  
I peered at the clock. Three-thirty. Yoh-sama comes home at four. I cannot wait any longer.   
Keiko-san seemed to notice my impatience, and told me to prepare some snacks for Yoh-sama.  
  
***  
  
I finished making some muffins and place them in a plate. I poured some milk into a glass. I then took them into my room and waited.  
  
I checked the clock. Four fifteen. No sign of Yoh-sama entering his room. I did hear Yoh-sama's "I'm home" and the closing of the door.  
  
What is taking Yoh-sama so long?  
  
***  
  
Finally! I hear Yoh-sama's light foot steps as he opens his door. But he didn't bother to close it. I tip-toed to the door, carrying Yoh-sama's afternoon tea, but did not enter. I could hear three voices: Yoh-sama's, Conchi's and Ponchi's.  
  
"Hey Yoh! How's it going?"  
"Not so good, Ponchi."  
"Aww, c'mon, what's wrong?"  
Yoh-sama sighed. "Conchi, grandpa just told me they've assigned me a fiancee!"  
I heart stopped beating a second. What did Yoh-sama just say?!  
"Hey man! That's great news!" Ponchi gave Yoh a pat on the back.  
"Yeh! I knew you had some guts!" Conchi danced around.  
"That's not good! It didn't choose it to be that way!" Yoh-sama whined.  
Sweat dripped down my neck furiously. And I thought...  
I bursted into the room and dropped the muffins. "It's not Yoh-sama's fault that he's already got a fiancee!" I said without hesitation.  
"Tamao-chan..." Yoh-sama gave me what seemed like a pitiful and sorrowful glance. I looked away.  
Conchi and Ponchi ignored me and kept congratulating Yoh-sama.  
  
How can no one understand my feelings...? I laid the glass of milk on the desk and tears flowed freely as I ran out of the room.  
  
I locked myself in my room and cried.  
  
***  
The End.  
  
Concluding note: I am really mean to Tamao-chan aren't I? I don't know if Yoh really had feelings for Tamao. It probably remains a mystery. And then after this fanfic should come the part where Matamune comes! Oh darn. I forgot to put in Matamune! Ah well. This is a fanfic right? Please don't mind, all you Matamune fans. Fiancee? Kyouyama Anna everybody. ^^ And no no, I will not do a second chapter. And since I have done my part of finishing this small fic, now it's your turn. *Gestures towards the "Submit Review" button and bows deeply*  
-SmilBe 


End file.
